What Harm Could A Mirror Do?
by Millenia Marik
Summary: Yami Marik gets a bit emotional. Aww. :(


This will eventually become a scene in my Change of Heart fic or something similar. But it's been in my mind all week and I NEED to get it typed.   
  
----  
  
I came into his room very early before the sun rose. He was an early riser, so I had to get up at around 5 AM to give myself some time to get in there without waking him. So, I sat on a chair at the foot of his bed, waiting. He must have sensed the points of light peering through the blinds on his window since he gave a slight groan, waking up mechanically like he did everyday. Now was my chance. I had been waiting so long to find out why. Why he was so afraid of mirrors.  
  
"Marik?" I called his name quietly. He sat up, blinking a few times since he had only just woken up, "Hikari? What are you doing in her-"He stopped talking and was busy staring at what I was holding. It was a mirror, about two feet in height and one across. I watched Marik's breathing become shallow and wondered what was wrong. "Tell me why you're afraid of mirrors," I said, trying to keep my calm.  
  
"Get out," I heard Marik say very quietly. "Not until you tell me why," I said, pressuring him. I needed to know. If I knew, I could help him. That's what I wanted to do after all. He did save my life once before so I could at least make his a bit better. "Get OUT!!!" Marik shrieked at me, and I was afraid. I saw him throw his blanket off of his body and come near me.  
  
He snatched the mirror from my hands and grabbed me by the front of my shirt. I quickly got to my feet. "I'm sorry! I didn't know it would... I...Please let me go!" I pleaded with him and he let go of me, shoving me toward the door. I reluctantly walked through and closed the door. From inside the room, I heard glass shattering. I'd never see that mirror again, I knew it.  
  
----  
  
I waited until I was sure my Hikari had left. I heard his footsteps fade away and emitted a depressed sigh. Depressed? No, it was more than that. Because after that sigh, I lost control of my breathing altogether and sat down at the foot of my bed. I forced my eyes shut, feeling burning in my eyes. Tears were trying to escape and make me look weak. Again. I felt wave after wave of sadness move over me and it was just too much. I let loose a flood of tears from my eyes, feeling each one cold against my face. I hung my head in my hands and stared at the floor, crying mercilessly.  
  
The only thing that's ever been able to hurt me was me. And now I felt myself spearing daggers into my own heart. My own cold and desolate heart. I remembered the last time I had felt this way. The last time I felt. I saw myself as I really am in that mirror. A small, scared, useless child that nobody wants. I knew I was only six, but I received some solace in the fact that I don't appear that way. And my Hikari was beginning to care about me. Why did he hurt me so terribly? Couldn't he have just asked me why I was so fearful? Why did Malik have to be so cruel?  
  
Rishid. I knew if I saw him, he would die. Rishid... He was the one who caused me to lose my mind. I had no idea what I was doing when I killed Malik's father. Rishid didn't care. But then, nobody did. Nobody even acknowledged my existence. Rishid knew though. He saw me try to contact Malik as a child. When he was only eleven. Then instead of just keeping me in Malik's mind, he... He isolated me from everyone and thing in Malik's life. That killed me.  
  
Oh no. I'm losing it again. I'm just now starting to get back in my right mind. I can't let myself fall again. I'm going to hate them all. I felt my tears intensity and heard myself sobbing. I really didn't care how I looked right now. The emotion inside of me was just pent up for too long for me to try and pretend I didn't feel it.  
  
----  
  
I carefully made my way back to Marik's door. Sitting down in the hallway, I pressed my ear to the wall. But I suppose I really didn't need to. I could hear him crying without any auditory aid. My heart fell. What had I done? All I did was show him a mirror. What was so bad about that?  
  
I got up and knocked on the door. Marik didn't answer, so I let myself in. My heart broke. I saw him sitting on the bed, hunched into a pathetic mess of blonde hair and tanned skin. I had...never seen him this way. It was so incredibly rare for him to so much as smile. It took my breath away. Perhaps the mirror really was something.  
  
I walked over to him and sat next to him. "Did I hurt you? With the mirror?" I asked guiltily. Marik closed his eyes and nodded. I could tell he didn't want to admit it, but he couldn't exactly lie, considering his current situation. I lay my hand on his shoulder, surprised to find him cold. "I'm sorry." I said to him, but I don't think it mattered. He just lay there motionless like he'd just been raped. And in a way, he had been. Mind raped as it were. I could see it in his eyes as he opened them. Full of pain and suffering. I thought we were the same, but perhaps he suffered just a little bit more.  
  
----  
  
I looked at the shards of the broken mirror on the floor, refusing to cross eyes with my Hikari. I just felt too hurt right now, and for no reason. All I was doing was mentally reliving what I did for the first three years of my isolation. I was nothing now, just a child again. I felt my Hikari's hand on my shoulder. It was warm. His words didn't really matter, did they? 'I'm sorry'; just the words I didn't need to hear. He wasn't sorry. Nobody was ever really sorry. I felt fear in me as my old beliefs came to mind. Nobody cared. Nobody was ever truly sorry.  
  
Yes... The only thing of truth was hate. You could hate anyone truthfully. You could hurt them so easily. They could suffer just like you. I reveled in these thoughts until I felt my Hikari hugging me. "Marik, why are you crying? You can tell me." I heard my Hikari trying to comfort me. But was he really? Perhaps he was only going to laugh if I replied. I pulled out of his arms and moved to the other side of the room. I was ready to start making everyone hurt again.  
  
----  
  
Poor Yami Marik. ( Misunderstood psychopath that he is. I think he was just hurt so badly that he went mad. And here he's finally opening up to Malik and then he gets hurt again. I wonder if there'll be any stopping him this time. Well, it's a bit too emotional for the Yami Marik in my fic, but I'll consider it for something else maybe. Future poems perhaps. o-O 


End file.
